


sweet dreams

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Himiko is always sleepy. And Tenko loves her. But Himiko doesn’t love her back. But perhaps, there’s a way for Tenko to get what she wants.
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	sweet dreams

It was no surprise when Himiko fell asleep in the middle of dinner. She was always tired, nodding off almost constantly, and this wasn’t the first time she had done so. 

As she saw the cute little mage sound asleep, face resting on her plate of rice, Tenko saw an opportunity, and offered to carry Himiko back to her room, as it most likely would not be good for one’s neck to sleep in such a position. She was allowed to do so, and scooped Himiko up tenderly, smiling at her sleeping face.

Tenko had been watching Himiko ever since she first laid eyes on her. She was obsessed, and determined to protect the girl from any horrible boys, who would surely, or at least Tenko thought, take advantage of her while she took one of her frequent naps. 

Taking the key from Himiko’s pocket, Tenko unlocked the door and went inside, laying the red-haired girl down on the bed. After locking the door, she laid down next to Himiko, gently stroking her face.

 _You’re so cute,_ Tenko thought, looking at Himiko’s perfect little mouth, which made a soft O shape as she dreamed. God, what she wouldn’t give to kiss her, to slide her tongue between those plump little lips! 

Fast asleep and unaware of the other girl’s fantasies, Himiko rolled over slightly and made a little noise in her sleep, and that was what pushed Tenko over the edge.

She pressed her lips to Himiko’s, kissing her passionately. She licked the mage’s lips and tongue and moaned as she did so. She was finally getting to kiss her sweet Himiko!

“I wonder how cute you are naked,” Tenko mused. Himiko moved again, and Tenko panicked that she had woken her up, but luckily, the other girl was a deep sleeper, and she was able to undress her without much effort.

Tenko drooled as she felt Himiko’s small breasts, rubbing them and caressing them as she had daydreamed about doing for so long. After a little while, she moved her hand downwards, spreading Himiko’s legs apart and looking at her cute pussy.

”So cute,” Tenko whispered, almost like a prayer, as she started to lick Himiko’s inner folds, rubbing the mage’s clit with one thumb. “Mmm...so cute...I love you!”

Himiko stirred, awakened by Tenko’s moaning. “Nyeh?” She looked down, and noticed Tenko’s face in her crotch. 

”Tenko! Stop!” Himiko cried. “Please!”

Tenko continued, making Himiko squirm in disgust, although Tenko was spurred on even more by her movements, believing them to be from arousal. 

”I don’t want this, Tenko!” Himiko started to sob. “I want you to stop! Please!”

Himiko pleaded and sobbed, but Tenko did not cease until she felt herself come. Then, she gave Himiko one last forceful kiss and left her, promising to return for her beloved in the morning.


End file.
